lukes future changed forever
by mangeko crossagan
Summary: what if jen never left. character personality changed


The footsteps were loud and heavy in which it was enough to disturb Luke's sleep. What the heck said Luke as the sound was getting closer. Getting more alarmed by the minute Luke hid underneath the covers scared, thinking it was the population police who discovered his family's secret. (Meanwhile) Jen was sneaking out of her room and past her parent's room quietly not wanting to also wake up her 2 older brothers. Sneaking out of the house while walking to the garners house in the middle of the night. You see, the plan of both friends is to protest for all the shadow children and show just how special and bright we can be that is if just the government would let us be free. The protest is going to be peaceful while the shadow children are going to hold up sighs saying give me liberty or give me death on the capital of the countries step to the presidential manor to show him just how wrong this law is. Now in front of the glass door leading to the house. Great, Jen sighed to herself, getting ready to break into the house of her secret crush while using a pin to unlock the locked door and shutting it gently behind her. Jen stepped silently around the home with a flash light in hand to seek out the hiding Luke and get him into the protest van which jen is going to drive while still her parents car. While all this was going on, jen forgot there were other occupants in the house and ran up the stairs in excitement. The noise from her running was getting louder but lucky she didn't wake up any of the family. (There all deep sleepers). Stepping in front of the door of Luke's room she figured it was, jen opened the door and looked through with the flashlight looking for the terrified boy. Luke felt light hit his room, the stranger was searching for something. Luke? Called out the person in a slightly annoyed tone. Which he now noticed was more feminine sounding and it surprised him. But he needed to escape or beat the enemy so with all his strength and courage he jumped out of the covers and tackled the girl to the floor hard! Making a loud and large thud sound witch thankfully again didn't wake his family, but his problem only got worse when the girl underneath him started crying in pain and also whimpered. Luke was in shock but also turning red for the position he was besides feeling something squishy making the girl cry harder. Making Luke jump back, and scream at who it was jennnnnnn he screamed loudly. He needed her to stop crying so what he did was pick jen up jen bridal style and set her down soothingly on the bed and hug her whispering soft words to calm her down. While rubbing her back softly Luke heard her sniffle and eventually return to normal although still red faced she let go of Luke and backed away slowly. Jen now serious said to Luke, we need to leave for the protesting for shadow children to finally be freed. Look jen I can't, I'm a little scared plus I had a dream that you would get shot and all the kid protesting would get shot as well for all the blood was flowing down the streets like a river bank Luke said miserably. Jen looked slightly shocked before saying, Luke I'm sorry but I must continue and I want you to come with me. Please I beg you and… before she could continue Luke got up and threw her on the bed softly as not to hurt her making her shocked, Luke what are you … once again getting cut off but by a kiss and a hard hug tightly. Look jen, I can't let you go and die for nothing when u dam well know what's going to happen to all those kids do u really want their deaths on your hands think about it Luke said. I know Luke jen said desperately but your right she said ill call it off for know she said as a single tear dropped only for Luke to lick it off making her blush and he kissed her one more time before cuddling with her and tucked her head under his chin. There last thoughts were I hope were right and I'm in love. Before finally succumbing to sleep from a long night of talking and action. What jen didn't know was Luke was finally happy for the first time in his life ever since meeting her. Suddenly her eyes shot open and jumped off the bed knocking Luke to the floor omg I forgot to tell the others jen said and with that she ran out of the house waking up the older brothers with a grumble but they fell back asleep as soon as it came. What the hell wondered Luke as he got off the floor and looked around jen he said, seeing no one there and fearing the worse he ran out of the house over to her house and sneaked up her stairs to her house to see her just get off the computer. Muttering to herself about job well done before it got too late. As she was walking out of the room she was hugged behind and a hand put over her mouth before she could scream she was taken back to her room and put down before she could try to scream again Luke appeared again and said hi lol. Luke she sighed getting angry punched him in the gut and pushed on the bed before lying on his chest and said don't ever do that again she said dangerously before kissing him and then she was out like a light. Luke was caught by surprise by the punch and was shocked before she kissed him and then he understood and smiled for the first time in his life goodnight jen love u and he thought he heard her whisper it back. What the two love birds forgot is that there in jen's house and the parents don't know who Luke is so there in for a surprise considering jen is a daddy's girl but that's for a different story.


End file.
